


look how long this love can hold its breath

by vivahate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Flustered kageyama, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Tickling, University, kageyama trying to be responsible and Plan Things, smitten hinata, while hinata's being a distracting fool in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: The fact that Hinata, sports fit and athletic as ever (thosearmshad been the main event of Kageyama’s dreams for a while now), who would’ve easily been able to break free from Kageyama’s hold and reciprocate in good turn, but chosenot to, chose to lay there and willingly endure Kageyama’s affectionate ridiculousness and gaze up at him so adoringly, was quickly proving to be too much to handle for Kageyama.





	look how long this love can hold its breath

“Make sure to figure out the rest of your schedule tomorrow,” Kageyama instructed, eyes glued to the checklist Hinata and he had made to make settling into their new apartment less stressful. Kageyama would lie if he said it was helping much. Their classes were going to start soon and they still hadn’t solved the “kitchenware problem”, and it was the _second_ thing written down on their list, all in capital letters and underlined several times. “We’re gonna go shopping for stuff today and I guess we’ll figure out the rest as we go. Are you okay being on cooking duty on Mondays? I have two big subjects on Tuesdays and I _know_ I’m gonna need the time to cram as much as I can.”

“Not that cramming’s gonna help you much,” Hinata said from where he was reclined on the bed, leaning his head on one hand in support as he looked up at Kageyama with eyes sparkling with mischief and barely suppressed affection. Kageyama had to remind himself to keep his mind focused on the question at hand. “but yeah, I’m fine with it.”

“Shut up.” Kageyama said with no bite behind his words at all, eyes already back on the paper, and then, “Thanks. I’ll cover for you whenever you need, too.”

Hinata snorted at the contradiction behind his setter’s last two answers, but Kageyama paid him no mind. They had a routine to plan.

“Also remember to make an appointment with a nutritionist, there’s no point in –“ Kageyama jerked his head up, startled as Hinata’s hand made contact with his hair, stroking through his fringe. Kageyama blinked slowly as Hinata withdrew his hand with no hurry behind the movement. “Uh – yeah? You wanted to say something?”

“Nope.” Hinata murmured, back to lazily slouching on the bed, “Sorry, go on.”

Kageyama huffed through his nose.

This was another thing that had come as a surprise. Hinata being so nonchalant and _calm_ about all these major changes, when he was usually the one to freak out over every single possibility of something going wrong. It seemed as if they had switched places in that regard as while Hinata seemed to be taking moving to a different city in stride, Kageyama wanted to make sure everything was perfectly in order for them to start this new stage in their lives.

“As I was saying,” Kageyama started over and every syllable in his words had an underlying air of _you’d better pay attention to this, you big dork_. “you shouldn’t delay meeting with a nutritionist. Especially since you’ve not been sticking to your diet that well after graduation, and the last thing I want is for you to get overwhelmed the second training starts along with school –_nghh_?“

Kageyama nearly fell from the bed as Hinata interrupted him mid-speech, _again_, by darting in out of nowhere and pressing a chaste, yet lingering kiss on the setter’s stunned mouth.

“Why Kageyama-kun, I didn’t know you cared.” Hinata said, drawing back and this time couldn’t help bursting into loud peals of laughter at his own silly antics. Kageyama stared at him, dumbfounded and Hinata’s amusement seemed to grow impossibly more after seeing his reaction. Why this insolent - “Sorry – sorry, Yama. I was listening, promise, it’s just your – _eek_!”

Hinata did not get the chance to finish whatever flimsy excuse he’d been trying to make as Kageyama tackled him in the blink of an eye, sending them both toppling on the bed. Kageyama had the upper hand, being the one straddling his feral boyfriend and setting out to attack him, in his moment of vulnerability, with a downpour of kisses.

“Stop,” a kiss to the nose, “being,” a kiss to a flushed cheek, “so,” a kiss to the other cheek, “distracting.” Kageyama concluded his attack by pressing his mouth to the side of Hinata’s neck and blowing the most obnoxious raspberry he could manage. He ignored Hinata’s shrieks of uninterrupted laughter in favor of breaking into a huge grin and pressing more kisses to the exposed skin before him.

Gosh, he loved this boy so much.

Hinata seemed to have settled a little, even if his face had turned impossibly red and breathless giggles escaped his beaming lips still. Tobio gave him a moment reprieve, withdrawing his face a little to nuzzle their noses together and ran a hand through Hinata’s hair in a futile effort to tame some of it. He heard the shorter boy sigh in bliss and felt him practically melt into the mattress.

The fact that Hinata, sports fit and athletic as ever (those _arms_ had been the main event of Kageyama’s dreams for a while now), who would’ve easily been able to break free from Kageyama’s hold and reciprocate in good turn, but chose not to, chose to lay there and willingly endure Kageyama’s affectionate ridiculousness and gaze up at him so adoringly, was quickly proving to be too much to handle for Kageyama.

Tobio swallowed under the intensity of that look, feeling his heart thunder away in his chest. Hinata looked at him as if he had hung the moon and personally arranged all the stars around it, and his eyes began to sting all of a sudden.

“What’s gotten into you?” Kageyama croaked out, throat closing around his words.

Damnit! He’d turned way too soft!

Luckily Hinata didn’t give him the chance to embarrass himself any further as he reached up, cupping Kageyama’s face between his hands and squeezing his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks with enough mischief behind the gesture to replace Kageyama’s embarrassment with mild annoyance.

“Hey!” Kageyama barked, and for all of his dramatic pouting, he made no move to bat the offensive hands away. Hinata seemed to catch onto his act right away as he smirked knowingly up at him making Kageyama growl and repeat, “What’s _up_ with you all of a sudden?”

Hinata was possibly even less phased by his threat, in fact, he looked so content and cozied up under him, he seemed to be on the edge of a yawn. Kageyama would’ve fumed at the audacity of it all if he hadn’t long made peace with the fact that Hinata, quote, found him as intimidating as a house cat. Which – fair enough. Kageyama was admittedly the biggest puddle of mush around his best friend slash boyfriend. He probably deserved the teasing, too.

“Nothing.” Hinata finally deigned to answer, still wearing that stupidly soft look on his face. “Just happy, I guess.”

Every thought in Kageyama’s mind came to a violent screeching halt and he was _glad_ he was not standing up at the moment, for Hinata saying such things with that face would’ve surely sent him crumbling to the ground.

There had been a time, when they’d only gotten together in second year of high school, that they would try to show each other up by coming up with elaborate romantic schemes to sweep the other off his feet. It had been a ridiculous challenging streak really, one that had had no winners and only resulted in two very flustered, very hopeless boys. Somehow, Kageyama reflected, years later as they were about to start university together, not much had changed in that regard. Kageyama was still utterly weak for Hinata Shouyou and his words and his touches and his demands on the court and his _everything_.

Kageyama truly understood what Hinata meant. It wasn’t as if he had not been seeing too much of Hinata’s face even before they’d got together. But it was gonna be _different_ now.

“Yeah,” Kageyama said on a breath that felt punched out of him. “Yeah I – me, too.”

And Hinata had no right to smile up at him like that. Like – like he had everything he could ever need to be happy. Like Tobio held the answers to every question in the universe. Like Tobio _was_ his entire universe.

Neither had he the right to move his hands (the hands that had been holding Kageyama’s cheeks in the ridiculous shape of a fish puckering its lips for a good while now) in elaborate caresses across Kageyama’s face – reverent fingers first mapping the expanse of Kageyama’s cheeks, then trailing attentively up and down the slope of his perfect nose and then coming to rest softly on Kageyama’s lips.

Feeling as if his heart was about to burst from his chest that felt too small to contain the enormity of the emotions he felt for the boy in front of him, Kageyama had no choice but to return the tender gesture. He covered Hinata’s hands with his own to keep them in place as he swooped in to press small worshipful kisses all over the boy’s palms.

For Hinata had Kageyama’s _heart_.

The setter felt it more acutely than ever.

And if the breathlessly awe-struck state of his boyfriend who started impatiently tugging Kageyama down into a clumsy embrace was any indication, then Kageyama’d got another thing right, too.

_This was forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> i love them and i miss them so much. s4 cannot come soon enough!
> 
> i'm @shakespears on tumblr if you ever want to hit me up to talk about these disaster bfs! 
> 
> thank you for reading! leave and comment if you feel inclined: all positive feedback is GREATLY appreciated! much love! xxx
> 
> UPDATE: i now have anime tumblr and twitter accounts! @tobioist and @tobioer are my tumblr and twitter handles respectfully (the account names do not speak of any bias at all as you can tell) so do drop by to say hello or talk about haikyuu or other anime with me and to get snippets of my upcoming works, of course! much love! xx


End file.
